mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Cultural Festival-The After Party
MYSTERIOUS CULTURAL FESTIVAL-THE AFTER PARTY ( Includes the Epilogue Omake, OKA X UENO ) CHAPTER 34 OF THE MANGA ( PART 7 { AND THE CONCLUSION } OF THE HOSHINOME SCHOOL CULTURAL FESTIVAL STORY ARC ) ( Anime cross-reference---Except for the section dealing with Hayakawa and Seo, and the section dealing with Oka x Ueno, the rest of this chapter was compressed and incorporated into Anime Episode 11, "Mysterious Cultural Festival" ) Summary Although Tsubaki is out cold, the confrontation between Hayakawa and Urabe continues, with each staring at the other in deadly silence. But suddenly, the stale mood is broken, with Hayakawa breaking out in loud laughter. Urabe lightens up a bit, too, as Hayakawa, matching her bare exterior, begins to bare her mind, heart, and soul. Hayakawa talks freely, as if Urabe was her long lost loving sister. Among many observations, Hayakawa wishes that she could have a deep, erotic, fulfilling drool bond with her true lover. Urabe predicts that that will happen, maybe even sooner than she even expects. Tsubaki finally awakes, to find that it's all over, and it is time to go home. They slowly leave the school building and begin walking across campus, still alive with cos-players and festival attendees. Hayakawa watches them from an adjacent second story classroom. __________________________ Suddenly, Seo enters the classroom. Hayakawa is dismayed to see it is the boy that she was supposedly shipped with, and that he is now at the festival, wanting to know what is going on ! Nothing for you to see, since we are not really together, remarks Hayakawa. And now Seo is the one to be dismayed, and he tries to tell Hayakawa that although she offered unrequited love to him in the past, and he is sorry for not recognizing that aspect, but now is prepared to return mutual love to her, if she will only stop, look, and listen. Hayakawa's attention to Tsubaki is not the answer, but being perceptive and honest about Seo is ! A wicked, cool thought concerning Seo comes to Hayakawa, and she asks him to close his eyes, which he reluctantly does. This will be a longshot to see if Seo's love is genuine. Still wearing her school uniform, Hayakawa spikes her drool by removing her panties and hiding them behind her back. She then gives Seo her 'enhanced' drool to see if he has drool capabilities. HE DOES !!! Seeing for herself the violent and erotic reaction that Seo displays, it occurs to Hayakawa that she has just formed a Drool Bond with her eventual passionate, erotic, and spiritual lover ! __________________________ On their way home from school, a day or so after the festival, Tsubaki and Urabe iron out the misunderstandings that have plagued both of them recently. Urabe tells of dating another boy at the school that she used to attend, but is that a fact, or a made-up story ? Tsubaki apologizes for his uncouth behavior recently, and Urabe tells him that he will be the boy that will give to her That First Kiss ! __________________________ Oka X Ueno Oka tried to patch things up with Ueno, for leaving him to himself for most of the festival. Ueno is in a heavy funk, but Oka uses her charms to break that bad mood, promising another date with her erotically dressed as a French Maid. Ueno now blushes, silently telling Oka of his expected reaction to her offer. Plot Oka observes Tsubaki out cold on the floor, but notices his facial expression, and how happy he must have been to see the sight that he has just seen. Once again, Oka has to point out the obvious clothing dilemma, while Urabe and Hayakawa are glaring at her with looks that could bring down a charging lion. Although still both exposed, and now glaring at one another with looks that could kill, a deadly silence creeps over the setting like a dark, menacing thundercloud ready to clap lightening. And the lightening does indeed strike forth, but in the form of uncontrolled laughter by Hayakawa ! Urabe seems to soften up a bit as Hayakawa asks just what are they doing standing here like this ? The laughter gives Urabe over to wonderment, as well as cause undressed Hayakawa to undress and open her heart, mind, and soul, and begin talking about her innermost intimate thoughts and motivations. Surprisingly, Hayakawa mentions how much fun she has had the last week or so, despite the dark nature of the social activities that she had planned and instituted. She next confesses to seeing something that she feels is intimately very precious, and so profoundly erotic, that is, the effect on Tsubaki from Urabe's super-charged drool ! She had no idea that a drool bond could be so deeply erotic and violently motivating. Hayakawa now feels mildly jealous of the two, and wonders if she will ever get to experience such a soul shattering, yet melting-together drool bond ? With a breeze of kindness wafting over her face, Urabe offers that she thinks that Hayakawa will, some day, have an erotic drool bond with someone. The proof is in Hayakawa's super-sweet drool that she just tasted, the same super-sweet drool that Urabe has, and the sweetness that Tsubaki almost tasted ! Hayakawa silently looks at Urabe for a while with a mildly skeptical, but kindly expression. After what seems like an eternity, Tsubaki awakens. As the fog and stinging rain slowly dissipate from his brain, he sees Urabe, fully clothed in her sailor suit school uniform, sitting on a school desk, next to the window, with the setting sun in the distance. She utters only one thought; let's go home. The very last thought is still in Tsubaki's mind, the dual slap from the both of them. Where's Hayakawa, he thinks to himself, as Urabe looks out the window ? Tsubaki now stupidly speaks of the last image in his mind, and gets an Instant Death look from Urabe for his effort. Silently leading the way, Urabe leads him down the stairs and out into the school grounds, still full 0f festival goers and cos-players. Hayakawa, now also full clothed in her middle school uniform, watches from an adjacent classroom's second story window. ____________________________________________ Suddenly, the door to the adjacent classroom is yanked open, as Hayakawa turns around to see just who it is. She gets the shock of her life, when the boy she was recently shipping with, but now disengaged from, steps inside. " Hayakawa !!! " he commands, with an angry look on his face. Genuinely surprised that he actually came to the school festival, Hayakawa wants to know why ? Seo explains that a friend of his did come, and had seen her and another boy walking arm-in-arm, and that raised serious concerns in his mind that had to be settled, like immediately. Therefore, that is why Seo came to the festival, to find Hayakawa, to see for himself what was happening ! There is nothing to see, so says Hayakawa, as she points out the fact that she has already broken off her shipping with him. However, Seo doesn't feel that their relationship is over, and implores that he still loves Hayakawa. But Hayakawa has been, and now continues to be, under the impression that Seo still liked Dorisu. Seo confesses that he still thinks about Dorisu, but that also was an unrequited love, since Dorisu only likes other girls. When Seo found that out, he reconsidered Hayakawa's unrequited love for him, and decided to begin to cultivate his love for her. Seo points out to Hayakawa that he has, on many occasions, tried to tell her that he is now prepared to accept and return her love, but that Hayakawa never 'got the message', because by that time, she was considering, then actively pursuing Tsubaki. Hayakawa was never listening to Seo, or if she did, was not believing him. That was the basis of the argument and so-called "breaking up" that Hayakawa referred to when she told Tsubaki about her falling-out with Seo. For several moments, and what seems like an eternity, Hayakawa silently looks at Seo with mild curiosity, and then makes an unusual request. She asks him to close his eyes. But why, objects Seo ? Hayakawa merely says, "Please!" ! Fine, and Seo does just that. Hayakawa quickly and silently removes her white panties, and holds them behind her back ( see Manga Chapter 4, Pgs 19 & 20 ). She then gathers drool, now greatly enhanced drool, and places her finger in Seo's mouth. As she withdraws her finger, Seo's eyes pop open, and he wants to know what did she just do ? Hayakawa says nothing, but continues to hold her panties behind her, as Seo comments how incredibility sweet the taste in his mouth is. Suddenly, like a volcano going off, white hot lava-like blood dribbles, then bursts from his nose and falls to the floor, every bit as erotic and violent as she had seen happen between Urabe and Tsubaki ! Hayakawa looks incredulous, as Seo wants to know why his nose has just exploded like an H-bomb dropped on a mountain top ? Why ? WHY ??? But Hayakawa knows all too well why, and so very matter-of-factly states that she is very emotionally and sexually excited right now, and that feeling was transmitted to, received, and processed by Seo ! Still confused, Hayakawa has to retell the obvious to Seo. She has just FORMED A DROOL BOND WITH HIM, a very special drool bond with one another. And not just any bond, but because of the offering and tasting of drool that was super-sweet, this means that Hayakawa has finally found her life partner and soul mate, her erotic and spiritual lover, the boy that she will have sex with for the first time, and they are destined to be together for the rest of their lives, FOREVER !!! _____________________________________________ On their daily walk home from school, a dejected Tsubaki is walking a short distance behind a supposedly upset Urabe. He finally works up the courage to ask Urabe if she is angry that he lied to attend the cultural festival and be with Hayakawa, but she merely states that, given their shipping in middle school, it must have been something that he felt that he had to do. Dumbfounded, Tsubaki only listens as Urabe begins to tell an experience. Urabe says that before she came to this school, she liked a boy in her previous school. So much so that she thought about and daydreamed of him all the time. Thus, if today he called her, and wanted to see her again, Urabe would do so, without regard to Tsubaki's feelings, not one bit. Urabe waits a few moments for that to sink in, and then mockingly tells Tsubaki, " Just Kidding! ". Urabe confesses that she was just now lying about a previous boyfriend, just like Tsubaki was lying to her about Hayakawa. She even recounts the moral of her story; "That one should do to others, the same as they want others to do to them." (*) The object lesson 'hits home' to Tsubaki, as he profoundly and sincerely apologizes to a stern looking Urabe. That should have been 'the end of the story', but Tsubaki refuses to let it go. He now wants to know if Urabe's experience, just told, is imagined, or real ? In a dull, bland, matter-of-fact voice, Urabe bluntly states that there was no boyfriend that she liked, and that there was no boyfriend that she ever dated, leaving Tsubaki the awkward and embarrassing task of deciding if Urabe is now lying, or telling the truth. Seeing his pitiful reaction, Urabe adds another piece of the puzzle, that if they ever kiss, that will be her First Kiss, equivocally. Quickly, and without warning, Urabe tastes Tsubaki's drool, and wonder of wonders, a smile crosses her face for just a second, and then her somber outlook returns. So that is how you really feel, Tsubaki, is her only comment before running away ! You are so, so juvenile, she says while looking back ! __________________________________________ MYSTERIOUS CULTURAL FESTIVAL 3-THE AFTER PARTY- OKA X UENO Toward the end of the Hoshinome School Cultural Festival, Ueno is finally with Oka, but he is fuming, as in steam coming out of his ears. Oka tries to be conciliatory, by apologizing, and telling him that she was not trying to abandon him at the Maid Cafe. A sour Ueno declares that she does not need to make excuses for her shameful conduct. Trying to break his foul mood, Oka suggests that they go on yet another date, real soon ! That is met with a coarse snub by Ueno. Oka then grabs his arm, thereby surprising Ueno. She apologizes yet again, this time wearing the maid's headband in her hair, and with a glint of S&M erotic subjection in her eyes, calling him 'Master'. This finally breaks the funk that Ueno was in, with him now asking about where she got the maid's headband ? Oka explains that the headband was given to her as a thank you premium for her duties at the Maid Cafe. Therefore, it is a touchstone to sweeten the date offer, with the full treat being that she will dress, full on, as a French Maid out in public, for his enjoyment on the date. Ueno is quite taken aback ! A smile crosses his face, for just a moment, before his demure 'goes south', and he scowls and tells her that she does not need to go that far to please him. Nevertheless, Oka notes that Ueno is now blushing, and thinks to herself, " How Juvenile ! " ! (*) Proverb from an Ancient Book of Wisdom Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita >>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<>>>SPOILERS AHEAD<<<>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<< When Tsubaki and Urabe were walking home from school, days after the Hoshinome School Cultural Festival, waves of guilt and regret repeatedly wash over Tsubaki. This prompts him to inquire of Urabe, that is, if she is in any way angry that he deceived her about attending the Cultural Festival, and about pretending to be Hayakawa's boyfriend. Urabe answers by relating an incident in the past concerning her and another boy. She tells of another boy who she was very much in love with at the school prior to her coming to this school as a transfer student. Urabe states that if she was to now come across that boy socially, she would not hesitate to go see him and spend time with him, even though she is Drool Bonded to Tsubaki, and officially his girlfriend. She waits a few moments with Tsubaki, for that story to sink in, and then declares that the whole story was 'just kidding' ! But was Urabe's story actually true, or actually made up ? How would Tsubaki, or anyone know for sure ? One way of discerning Urabe's true intention, wither she is lying, or telling the truth, would be with this line of reasoning. Urabe is trying to teach Tsubaki an Object Lesson, a way of explaining about human social interaction that would give the best results for two people in love with one another. Tsubaki and Urabe are in a loving boyfriend and girlfriend relationship, and shipped to one another. But Tsubaki chose to lie about his contact by and his social 'affair' with Hayakawa. Urabe acknowledges that Tsubaki may have felt that what he decided to do was something that he could not help but do. However, lying to Urabe about it was not the correct or best choice of how to handle this 'affair'. Tsubaki should have been honest with Urabe, trusting that Urabe would understand what was happening between Hayakawa and himself, and what would happen between Urabe and himself. If Urabe is trying to teach Tsubaki to be honest when it comes to the affairs between boys and girls, between members of the opposite sex, would Urabe then deliberately lie about something that she had done in the past with another boy ? Would that be consistent of Urabe, to teach honesty, but have yourself lie about a key factor in the teaching lesson ? That would not be the best way to teach. Therefore, Urabe told the story about being in love with another boy, but that story would have to have been a fabricated story, fabricated to invoke an proper emotional and heartfelt reaction from Tsubaki. Which it did ! Why would Urabe lie about it, as if it was true, lie to Tsubaki, if she wanted to impress honesty into Tsubaki ? Urabe even caps off her teaching lesson with the promise that her First Kiss will be from Tsubaki. ( Remember, though, that Urabe already has had that premonition that Tsubaki will be the boy that she will have sex with, for the first time ! { Manga Chapter 0}) _________________________ When all is said and done, Hayakawa, despite her deceptive and clandestine plans for the cultural festival, she actually got more than she bargained for. Although she displayed some undesirable emotional and social traits, it is hard to entirely blame her, given a reveling and understanding of her social and romantic background. The more popular and social she became in middle school and high school, the more lonely and isolated she became. This because all of her romantic interests, few as they were, turned out to be unrequited love. In fact, three unrequited loves lined up at once ! When Tsubaki was showing unrequited love to Hayakawa, Hayakawa was showing unrequited love to Seo, all the while Seo was showing unrequited love to Dorisu. However, the triple chain was broken twice. At about the time that Hayakawa decided to try and recuperate and return love towards Tsubaki, Seo decided to try and recuperate and return love to Hayakawa. Finally, when Seo presented his true love to Hayakawa, and was ignored by her, an argument broke out, and that is why Hayakawa told everyone that she had, supposedly, broken off completely with Seo. By means of Hayakawa's encounter with Urabe, Hayakawa finally was made to understand that she will not be successful in forming a drool bond with Tsubaki, and rekindling his romantic feelings for her. But at that time, at the cultural festival, Seo makes an appearance, and for the seemingly hundredth time, told Hayakawa that he is willing to have her rekindle and restart her love, as he is also redirecting his love towards her. This was proved by the offer and reaction to Hayakawa's drool, and the forming of the one thing that was most precious to Hayakawa, a drool bond based on a true mutual romantic and erotic ship, a drool bond with the boy destined to be her life mate and lover, the boy who she would have sex with for the first time ! ________________________________ Although Oka does not and can never form a drool bond with Ueno, nevertheless, they as a romantic couple do share a special relationship and shipping that is just as loving and erotic as a drool bond. Oka and Ueno seem to have a level of intimacy that bears some semblance to a fun, playful S&M relationship. As such, their romance is somewhat envied by Tsubaki, and prompts him to occasionally attempt things that Ueno tells him about, that have taken place between him and Oka. Also, one gets the idea that Oka would make an excellent cos-player, particularly a French Maid, don't you think ? Category:Chapters